


Nighttime Aftereffects

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literature, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worick is a sweetheart, fan fiction, so sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: It's another late night for the Berniya handymen. What will (f/n) find when the stomping steps that she knows so well wake her in the middle of the night?





	Nighttime Aftereffects

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble for Worick. 
> 
> Comments are welcome.  
> This fic is also posted on my Deviantart account under happydoo2.
> 
> Gangsta and all characters belong to Kohske.  
> The idea belongs to me.  
> You belong to Worick.

You woke up to the sound of the wall clock chiming twice to announce that it was 2 o'clock. You frowned at the sound and removed the blanket that was draped across you and sat up in the bed. 

_"Those idiots should have been back a long time ago"._

You knew that Worick and Nic could take care of themselves but with their chosen profession, it didn't stop you from worrying. You sighed and turned over to try and go back to sleep.

Much later, you awoke to the slight squeaking of the front door. You heard the heavy footsteps of Nicolas descending the steps  to his lower level bedroom. 

*Shuffle, Shuffle, THUD.* You giggled as you heard a mumbled curse before the shuffling resumed. Finally, a sliver of light appears as your bedroom door cracked open just enough for a body to slip through. The light vanishes, reappears and then finally disappears as the door is closed softly. 

The bed dips as Worick's gently sits down on the opposite side of the bed from you, thinking you are still asleep. You stealthy turn around and sit up so that you are directly in behind his back with your legs on either side of him. You slide your arms around his waist as you smile and nuzzle into his hair. 

He patted your knee and whispers "Hey Princess, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just dozing except when I heard you walk into the door." you murmured, voice muffled by his soft hair, "How was your night? It took you a little longer than normal." 

"It was fine, got a little rowdy but nothing we couldn't handle." he said as he told you about the gang that Daniel Monroe had sent them to eliminate.  

"Your my hero, you and Nick out protecting the big city" you said as you smile and laugh softly. You release him to get up and turn on the light. 

"Babe, (F/N), hold on a minute..." he trails off as you flip the light switch, seeing for the first time his cuts and bruises along with the dried blood covering his shirt.

He leaps up from the bed, holding his hands out in front of him to warn off the angry tirade you about to unleash on him. "It is not as bad as it looks, I promise. Most of this blood is not mine. You should see the other guys " he said as he tried to charm you with that famous Worick Arcangelo smile.

"Bull" you huffed as you started dragging him into the bathroom by his arm. "Should I presume that Nicolas is in the same shape as well or was it just you? Do I need to drag you both to Doc Theo's?" you demanded

"Nic is fine. I just got surprised by this one little punk with a pocketknife. It wasn't anything serious." 

"Nothing serious! You looked like you got run over with barb wire! Twice! At the rate you keep getting injured, I am need to invest in full body Kevlar."

"Aw (F/N), you're so sweet. I love how much you worry about me. It's nice to know you care so much" He smirked. 

If he hadn't already been injured, you would have socked him in the gut for that smirk.

"Fine, take your shirt off."

A mischievous sparkle glows in his eye as his hands start unbuttoning his shirt. "Yes ma'am. Getting a little demanding aren't we?

You blush and smack his shoulder "Get your mind out of the gutter! I need to see what I am patching up, Idiot."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say madam."

Thankfully, he was right about the blood covered shirt making things look worse as he only had one semi-deep slash on the left side of his ribs that you had to stitch slightly. Amidst his almost non-stop teasing, you finally got him cleaned up and ready for bed.

"Okay, enough. I am turning the lights off. Good Night." you said as you flipped the switch. You crawled back in the bed and settled on your side with Worick to your back.

"(F/N)? Princess, don't be angry. You know, I really did mean it when I said I love how much you worry about me."

"I know."

You felt his weight as fitted himself around you completely and wrapped an arm around you waist, his right hand reaching for your left one. You placed your hand in his and he stroked the small gold band inscribed with the words Always and Forever that you wore on your left ring finger. 

 

"I can't help it, you know, with your and Nic's profession. I worry that one day you won't come back."

He rolled on his back and lightly tugged you to rest on his chest. With your head tucked under his chin, he covered your small hand with his large one and placed it over his heart where you could feel it beating strong and even.

"You feel that (F/N)?"

"Yes."

"My heart belongs to you. I made a promise to you. So, don't you even think for a second that I won't ever come back to you."

You couldn't help it, a tear ran down your face.

You leaned up to place a kiss on the scar of his eye and then on his lips. "I love you Worick."

"I love you too (F/N), you're my princess"  



End file.
